Question: Convert $\dfrac{41}{8}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $41 \div 8 = {5}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = {\dfrac{40}{8}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{8}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{1}{8}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{40}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{41}{8}$.